The invention relates to a modular cabinet for electrical battery banks, associated notably with an inverter cubicle, and comprising a plurality of battery modules each having a withdrawable frame, equipped with horizontal shelves superposed heightwise to support the batteries.
Arranging the batteries on the shelves of the cabinets generally gives rise to the following problems:
the horizontal arrangement of the shelves is liable to interfere with the airing of the intermediate volume of the cabinet, and it is then indispensable to provide a large ventilation grate surface, notably over the whole height, which can affect the aesthetic appearance of the cabinet;
at least half the number of batteries are difficult to access when maintenance operations are performed.
The object of the invention consists in improving both the accessibility of the batteries inside a battery module cabinet, and the assembly of a module to an inverter cubicle or to another module.